The Fate of Akane Tendo
by Ishtar
Summary: Akane is kidnapped... Again?! This time she has another fiancée! Has Ranma lost his fiancée forever or does he have what it takes to save her?! Read, and find out! ^^; Ranma/Akane
1. The Fate of Akane Tendo

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 and I never did. ::sob:: I wish I did though! All characters in this anime belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi and so does the whole series.  
  
  
  
The Fate of Akane Tendo  
  
"Does the Fate of Akane Really Rest in the Hands of Ranma? Yes, It Does."  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
********NOTE: I wrote this story! I just changed names and now im planning on finishing it so, I wanted to put it on this new name as well! My old name was "Akane Saotome" but now it's "Mallet Happy Tomboy"********  
  
It was a nice, normal day in Nerima (surprisingly). Unfortunately, Akane wasn't feeling the same. She had been wandering around the neighborhood all day and she was getting pretty tired. She looked behind her and saw the sun that was just beginning to set.  
  
Ranma no baka*... she thought. Just a few hours ago, Akane had just gone through yet another fight with Ranma and this time it was about the Chinese Amazon bimbo, Shampoo. She hated how he had always let her jump on him and she really hated her high-pitched, broken Japanese-accented voice.  
  
"Ranma eat ramen! Is too too delicious!" she mocked Shampoo in annoyance to herself. She didn't really understand why Shampoo was ever engaged to Ranma in the first place!  
  
"The idiot didn't even mean to hit her," she said to herself quietly. She ambled back quietly to the Tendo household. The whole house was dark and it seemed as if nobody was home. Little did she know what was about to happen. When she was halfway upstairs, she felt something wet and cold nuzzle her ankle. She looked down and found out it was P-chan!  
  
"P-chan! Where did you come from, baby? Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Akane cooed at him as she bent down and picked the pig up. She walked the rest of the way upstairs and to her room as P-chan was warm in her arms. Akane stood in her room without a word and she turned around to close her door. She didn't turn back as her eyes were being hidden under her bangs. After a few moments, a tear slowly made its way down her cheek, under her chin, as it dropped to the carpet floor with a wet plop. Her shoulders shook as she started to sob slightly. Her grip on P-chan started to tighten.  
  
"Ranma, you jerk.Ranma , you jerk.Ranma, you jerk." Akane sobbed quietly to herself. P-chan oinked in question and in anger that was directed to his rival. Hanging her head, her face still not visible, she trudged to her bed and plopped down on it as she looked up at the stars from her window. Her eyes were shimmering and shining from the tears and it was much more beautiful than the stars in the skies in comparison. She then looked back down to her pet pig P-chan, who was nuzzled in her chest asleep and she smiled.  
  
Now why can't Ranma be nicer like P-chan? she wondered wryly. Then she realized P-chan's actions and what she just said. She sweatdropped and blushed. She looked down in embarrassment and suddenly realized that P- chan was sound asleep. She leaned slightly, gently raised the covers from her bed up and tucked P-chan in. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes and she decided, after a few moments, to sing a little lullaby song to him as she caressed P-chan's head:  
  
  
  
Kimi wa nee itsumo.  
  
Tsuppateru kara..  
  
Kitto nee..tsukare chau' n dayo.  
  
Mmmm- mmm- mmmm.  
  
Negao wo muri tato wakatte iru kedo.  
  
Dakara..  
  
Goodnight goodnight goodnight...  
  
Utatte ageru Akane no komoriuta.  
  
  
  
She finished singing as she wistfully looked down at P-chan her eyes half closed, accentuating her eyelashes.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai*, P-chan..." she said softly as she slowly got up and left her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her quietly and leaned her back against it.  
  
I'm taking a walk.I don't like being alone in the house like this. Akane thought resolutely. Her face was grim as she stood upright, crept down the stairs and took note that it was already 8:30 PM. She slid opened the door and was met by the cool night breeze. She attempted to walk out again as she took in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Near by, Akane saw a fairly small and deserted park with only a swing, a slide, and a bench. She flinched as she had a bad foreboding about this park. She shook her head and reasoned that she was just being paranoid. She smiled cryptically as she walked on the sand. The sand made contours of her footprints as she took each step. She finally reached her short- distanced destination, which were the idle swings. It creaked as she sat down on it and she started to soliloquy to herself.  
  
"Why does everyone always get in our way? I'm just so tired of all of this!" Akane said quietly in frustration. She glared down at the sand and slightly kicked it with her foot as she slowly swung back and forth. Just then Akane blinked as she felt a chi. She frowned as she turned around in a fighting stance shooting up from her swing seat, knowing it wasn't Ranma; Ranma's chi wasn't evil like this one. A shadowed man was there, was about as tall as Ranma and the only thing visible was his mouth. He gave her a cruel and evil smirk.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you DOING sneaking up on people like that! IT'S RUDE, YOU KNOW!" Akane growled still in her fighting stance, ready to bust the guy's lights out.  
  
The man smirk widened as he advanced toward her.  
  
"Kisama*..get away from me! I'm warning you! Do you know that you attack Akane Tendo, the heir of the Tendo Anything-Goes Martial Arts?!" Akane shouted, trying to intimidate the advancing stranger.  
  
Seeing that no matter what she did, the man was not affected. That was the last straw.  
  
"Temee*.! Take this! HYAH!!" Akane hollered as she tried to punch the guy with her left fist.  
  
The man deftly caught her fist and clenched it. He clenched it so hard that Akane cried out in pain. The man chuckled as he slid his free hand under her blouse on her back as his lips made smaller distance with hers. Akane's eyes widened in shock and fear. His hands on her bare back were cold.. So cold.  
  
"Mmmmf." was all the sound the man made.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Ranma walked gloomily in the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Tadai*---ite*.!" Ranma winced as his ribs hurt. Ranma sweatdropped at the back of his head as he remembered why.  
  
Maybe, he thought, I should run away from her iron-like grasp as soon as I hear, "Airen*! Shampoo here!"  
  
He went to his room as he slid open the Japanese door. He stepped inside and slid the door closed behind him. He nonchalantly fell atop on his tatami mat* as he dug his head in his pillow sullenly.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" his voice muffled in the pillow, "It's not really entirely MY fault! Well. I may as well apologize to Akane."  
  
He jumped his lithe body up from the tatami mat and headed for Akane's room.  
  
"Now how should I apologize to her? 'Sorry Akane, but it's not my fault that a kawaii* Chinese Amazon-' nono.. That doesn't sound right. Or how about.. 'Hey Akane. Whatcha doin', macho chick?' No no.. That doesn't sound right either. I could end up in Mars for that remark," he muttered as he sweatdropped.  
  
Before he knew it, he was already upstairs and standing in front of her door with the "Akane" duck tag hanging from a pin on it. He inhaled deeply and knocked on the door three times.  
  
"Hey, Akane. Can I come in?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Akane! Gomen nasai*! I came to apologize to ya!" Ranma pleaded.  
  
But to no avail, nobody STILL answered.  
  
Ranma decided that was that so he turned the knob and went in her room. To his surprise, nobody except bacon breath was in there!  
  
Ryoga. he thought irritably, he just looks SO cozy, don't he?  
  
Without another moment of hesitation, he dashed out her room, ran down the stairs, and out through the door. He jumped from fence to fence, rooftop to rooftop in search of his fiancée.  
  
"Mattaku*.that Akane. I wonder where the heck is she?" he asked himself.  
  
He was always going out to find her, because he always seemed to tick Akane off. This happened every time.  
  
"We fight, she runs away, I go look for her or hell will be with me if Mr. Tendo finds out, and we make up," Ranma sighed.  
  
Well, it wasn't entirely his fault, he reasoned. It was more like both of theirs. She'd get mad because of some misinterpreted comment he makes, he'd be too stupid to shut his mouth and he would insult her by calling her "kawaiikunee*" or "irokegane*" and then everything would go wrong from there; Akane runs off crying and Ranma would be flying in the air via "Akane Mallet Airlines", anticipating a painful connection with the pavement.  
  
He felt a horrible foreboding in his spines that someone awfully annoying was behind him and he blinked as he saw Shampoo coming his way.  
  
"Nihao* Ranma!!!" Shampoo gushed.  
  
"Kuso*." he cursed. How can Shampoo be here at a time like this?! He was getting sick of all these girls attaching to him all the time. Couldn't they see that he didn't love them and that he thought of them more like friends than lovers?  
  
I don't care about them.I only care about... About ...Aka-Ranma (not paying attention where he was running. lml X_X lml) ran straight into a pole and quickly jumped back up brushing himself off. No, he thought to himself as he tried to deny his feelings for Akane, sh-she c-can jump off a cliff and into an ocean full of sharks for all I care.but nooo, I can't help but worry for her! Da-me!* . I don't care for her. Yeah that's it. Maybe I'm just too paranoid. Maybe I'm just being stupid. But if all of this is happening.. Then why the HELL won't the feeling go away?!  
  
He jumped on a flat roof and half ran half hopped faster away from the annoying neko-onna*. After jumping atop a few houses, he managed to get away from her. No doubt, Ranma is a much better martial artist than Shampoo. Ranma sighed in relief and began to look around again. When he reached a small deserted park nearby, he nearly lost his footing when he saw what he saw. Yet he didn't believe a single part of it. He saw Akane being forced a kiss with some guy he didn't recognize. The background around Ranma turned blue as he was looking at them with disbelief. As he was looking at them.he was seeing all right. He was seeing red. Jumping down towards them Ranma charged as fast as he could to where they were standing, as his background around him changed from shock blue to angry red,  
  
"AKANE!!" he yelled.  
  
Akane managed a small "mmf?" as she turned her eyes and looked at him with relief and with some other indescribable feeling.  
  
He was almost there that he could choke the guy who was being a pervert, but then suddenly stopped by some kind of invisible energy force, as his body slightly got electrocuted with blue electricity ki, before he got hurled back and landed on the ground on his back. The man smirked in the kiss at Ranma. Ranma's eyes were squeezed shut as his face twitched and contorted in pain as he groaned. His Chinese clothes had rips here and there and his whole face and body was scratched and cut. He managed to sit up as one eye was still closed in pain. His whole body was sweating and he panted deeply.  
  
Kusotarre*.it's as if that electricity sucked up all my energy dry! He thought in frustration and utter anger.  
  
Ranma barely managed to sit up slightly with one hand behind him supporting him up, with one leg up, and with the other hand it rested on the knee of the leg that was up. He cursed aloud and winced when he noticed that Akane was crying. The man saw Ranma's wince and decided to exacerbate him a little bit more. Ranma's eyes widened as the guy started to feel her. His hand that was under her blouse on her back moved to the front as he started to fondle her chest under her blouse. His other hand was still clenched tightly around her fist. Akane shrieked in the man's mouth as she felt herself being violated in front of Ranma. Ranma was angry beyond belief as he totally lost it from seeing Akane helpless and this guy touching her.  
  
"Get the hell OFFA her, konoyarou*!" Ranma growled.  
  
The man just grinned indifferently over to Ranma as he held down the helpless and screaming Akane. He stood up and took Akane into his arms and started to levitate off the ground as dust started to surround the both of them. Ranma's anger passed the peak of Mt. Fuji. Akane was HIS fiancée! HIS woman and nobody else's! As the string that represented his control broke apart, Ranma exploded with unspeakable rage and attempted to destroy the force field with all his might.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!!" Ranma cried out giving the energy attack all he got. The force field finally gave in, but it was too late. The man and Akane were starting to disappear within a flash of light.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA!" Akane cried out in anguish to him as they disappeared.  
  
Ranma panted and punched the ground as it made a small crater.  
  
"Akane...!"  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
"HANASHITE YO*, HENTAI*!" Akane screamed as he removed his mouth from hers. Her lips felt sore and they were swollen.  
  
The man smiled sickeningly once again,  
  
"I promise I wont touch or hurt you anymore, if you bow to my every whim," he said in a cruel voice. He let go of her as she fell to the floor, exhausted and sweating.  
  
She felt dirty. So dirty.  
  
"My name is Akito and you are my fiancée," he stated.  
  
Akane still on the floor sobbed,  
  
"NAN' DAI YO?!*"  
  
Akito nodded and looked forward heading for his adobe dragging the disarranged Akane along. Akito got Ranma's fiancée, which he knew, really wasn't his; he just hated Ranma and he wanted to get him back. He thought to himself about the past when he first met Ranma at school.  
  
  
  
~**Flashback**~  
  
  
  
"Kisama! Chotto matte*!" chibi Akito called out.  
  
"No way, you jerk!" chibi Ranma replied in return.  
  
Akito cursed for he was so slow, but he was still determined.  
  
"Give me the gem now!" Akito growled.  
  
"It's for my okaafuro* so there is NO way you can have it! Plus, she needs it and you're way too young!" Ranma also growled in return.  
  
Ranma kept the blue gem safe in his hands and was no planning to hand it over to a guy like him. Ranma turned back and saw that Akito was STILL after him.  
  
"Temee---" Ranma whispered, "that's IT!!"  
  
He comically kicked Akito in the air to the mesosphere until only a speck of light was seen.  
  
"And don't ever come back!" Ranma shouted to the sky.  
  
I'll get you back Ranma. Akito thought as he was still flying.  
  
  
  
~**End Flashback**~  
  
  
  
Akito frowned at the memory and they finally arrived at his house. It was a large mansion with red bricks all around outside. There was a tall fence all around the house and it creaked as he opened it and they entered. He opened the large door and headed for his room. When they were in his spacey room, he sat Akane down on his bed and looked at her. He noticed that she was unhappy and that she wanted to get out of here, but he didn't care. This was revenge on Ranma and he wasn't going to give up until he gave that gem to him! Akito laughed evilly.  
  
"Ranma always got everything before me, but now I got a girl for that matter! That is, HIS girl before him!"  
  
Akane felt a little dizzy and sick from all this action. She wanted to throw up.she felt like suffocating. Finally, all these feelings overwhelmed her as she blacked out. Akito quickly caught her and blinked. After several minutes he laid her down on his bed and took a look at her.  
  
She is cute that's for sure, he thought as he tucked in the covers over her. He sat down next to his bed on the floor and leaned against the side and started to doze off with his head slightly tilted. Akane was going off to her own slumber as well...  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Ranma trudged into the house tiredly with his whole body seriously injured. As he made it passed the door, he couldn't take it anymore as he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Nabiki looked up from her magazine as she heard a "thump" in the house. She wondered what it was as she got up from her bed and dropped her magazine and headed to the source of the sound. As she went downstairs she thought that she might as well ask Ranma where Akane was. She hasn't seen her for hours! When she was at the bottom though, she gasped and her eyes widened with shock. There was Ranma sprawled across the floor in front of their door way all battered and bloody and unconscious. She leaned down and lifted Ranma's head as she put it on her lap. His face was pale and there was a tattoo on his cheek.  
  
"Shit." she cursed.  
  
She turned her head to the living room direction of where Soun and Kasumi were and screamed,  
  
"Otousan*! Kasumi-oneechan*! Come here! Hayaku*! We have a problem here!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A.N. - Wai!! Well, what do you guys think? Most of you have already read it im sure. I did write this story I just made a new FF.NET name and had to put it on this name but didn't exactly know how. ^^; My old name was "Akane Saotome" but I don't have the SN I used for that one anymore, so I had to make a new one. So! What do you think about that Akito guy? Jerk, ne?! I'd give him a butt whooping if I was there! ::puts prayer beads on Akito:: OSUWARI!  
  
  
  
~Akane Saotome *Aka* Mallet Happy Tomboy ^^;  
  
  
  
*Glossary*  
  
  
  
-Ranma no baka: Ranma you fool.  
  
-Oyasumi nasai: good night.  
  
-Kisama: "you" in a VERY imformal and crude manner. Usually refered to enemies.  
  
-Temee: Why you..  
  
-Tadai--: the whole word would be, "Tadaima". That means "I'm home!".  
  
-ite: ow.  
  
-airen: beloved in Chinese.  
  
-tatami mat: it's a mat-like bed that's very flat. Many traditional Japanese ppl use these for guests.  
  
-kawaii: cute.  
  
-gomen nasai: I'm very sorry.  
  
-mattaku: kinda like saying "jeez" in an exasperated way.  
  
-kawaiikunee: uncute.  
  
-irokegane: unsexy.  
  
-nihao: hello in Chinese.  
  
-kuso: damn.  
  
-Da-me: no way.  
  
-neko-onna: literally means "cat woman".  
  
-kusotarre: asshole.  
  
-konoyarou: son of a bitch.  
  
-hanashite yo: it means "let me go" in an assertive manner.  
  
-hentai: pervert.  
  
-nan dai yo: it can mean "what the hell?" or "what?!!?!?!" depending on the situation.  
  
-chotto matte: hey, wait.  
  
-okaafuro: it means "mother" in an informal way.  
  
-otousan: dad.  
  
-Kasumi-oneechan: big sister Kasumi.  
  
-hayaku: hurry. 


	2. TFoAT Part ll

The Fate of Akane Tendo  
  
Part ll  
  
"Does the fate of Akane really rest in the hands of Ranma? Yes, it does"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Ranma1/2, and never will. Tho, I wish I did! This great series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was already almost night and Akane had a splitting headache. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She had just woken up from earlier when she passed out.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," Akane mumbled with her head still under the pillow Akito had given her.  
  
She sighed and sat up then left the bed she was sleeping in and walked over to the window and growled when she saw Akito practicing his martial arts.  
  
"He's such a jerk!" she said, watching him closely.  
  
She turned slowly and went from the window to the bedroom door and turned the knob to try and leave the room but couldn't when she realized it was locked.  
  
"If that jerk thinks he can treat me like I'm some sort of possession, he's got another thing coming!" she vowed to herself.  
  
She pulled off the sheets from the bed and tied part of it around the bedpost. She then took the other side of the sheet and threw it out the window then started to change into more comfortable clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Akito threw a fist at a nearby tree and smirked, catching a bright red apple in his hand.  
  
"Still got it!" he said.  
  
He took four slow bites of the apple and then noticed his prisoner out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Get back in there!" He screamed tossing his apple at her.  
  
"What do YOU think you're doing?!" was all she said to him.  
  
"Did I say you could speak, you bitch?!" He glared at her.  
  
-=Gotta be stern=- he thought to himself.  
  
Akane had just about had enough and her ki was growing by the second along with her aura. She slid herself down the sheet and landed ever so gently on the ground. She glared and stormed over to Akito pointing only a finger at him.  
  
"Listen here, je--" was all she got before a sharp pain hit her neck and she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"I told you to get back in that room, looks like it's bedtime for you," Akito said landing next to her body. He picked her up and headed back to the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Genma ran into the room where he heard Nabiki's voice come from.  
  
"Whats going on?! I was eating!!" he yelled.  
  
Nabiki looked over to Genma and then to her dad once he arrived. She had tears streaming down her face. She knew when Ranma was beat up it was usually because he was fighting for Akane, and since she wasn't there she knew that was what it had to have been.  
  
"It's safe to assume Akane is gone and Ranma needs the first aid kit, and for only 5,000 yen, I'll let you have one!"  
  
She touched her face and felt her tears then shook her head, right now wasn't the time for joking around. She pulled a rag from the bucket Kasumi had brought in earlier and layed it on Ranma's forehead.  
  
"Come on, Ranma..."  
  
Genma frowned and sat down starting to think about what could of happened. He looked over to where Soun was standing and was going to ask him what he thought but stopped when he saw Soun crying like a baby throughout the house.  
  
"MY LITTLE AKAAAAANEEEEEEE!!!" Soun cried running from room to room and hall to hall. He stopped and started banging his head on the wall then ran down each hall and back. "AKANEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Kasumi came into the room soon after hearing all the noise.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Oh my." She said, seeing Ranma's tattered and bloody body. She bent down next to her sister and took care of Ranma from there. She dabbed his cuts with an alcoholic wipe and remoistened the rag on his head. She laid a pillow under his head and rested it down gently making sure not to spread any of his injuries. Kasumi and the whole family stayed by his side for as long as they could but all blinked once he started to move.  
  
"...Ranma?" Kasumi said shaking him.  
  
"...A...ka....ne," Ranma spoke and then slowly began to sit up. He looked around the room and was obviously looking for one thing. Akane. He got up and limped up the stairs and straight to her bedroom. He leaned his body against the door so he could hear in her room better and gently knocked.  
  
"..Akane?" Ranma's voice was low and weak.  
  
No answer.  
  
"..... Aka...ne?" He opened the door and slowly looked inside.  
  
No one.  
  
"..Damnit..." he cursed and headed back down the stairs and stopped at the front door. He looked around and forced his still bleeding body to walk towards the training hall. He finally arrived there after which seemed like hours. He looked into the room and looked all around it.  
  
Again, no one.  
  
Ranma walked back to the place where he woke and looked at Nabiki, Kasumi, crying Soun, and his dad. He had cold tears falling down his face. He could never keep Akane safe, he always let her get kidnapped and he blamed himself for this.  
  
Nabiki watched Ranma cry in disbelief. She had never seen him cry or try this hard to find anyone before in her life. She sighed when Ranma looked to her and made that face that let her know that he wanted to know if Akane was there. She shook her head and looked at the ground.  
  
Everyone had tried to comfort Ranma but he wouldn't accept any of it. He wanted his fiance back, not pity. He pushed everyone away from him that was trying to hug him and walked up the stairs and to his bedroom door. He opened it slowly and walked inside taking in the sight. He was home but he still felt loss because it wasn't the same without Akane to make fun of. He sighed and fell onto his bed... he had always taken his jokes too far but didn't know when to stop. He turned his head to look out the window and realized it was getting dark. He grabbed a pillow from his futon and sat it ontop of his face, he was crying and didnt' want anyone to see. Ranma was tired and needed to get his energy back if he was going to get Akane back... So, he sighed and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep.  
  
"Akane...I promise... I'll find you," were his last words before he drifted into dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Akane woke up and found herself tighed to futon Akito had put her on. She looked around and stood up. It was a room all right, but not the same room she was in before. This room was made out of metal and was obviously locked tight so no one without a key could get in or out. She groaned and walked to the only window the room had which had metal bars in it instead of curtains. It was nighttime now and Akane's hair glistened from the moon's beams shining down on her. She watched the moon and a few tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"..Ranma...." she wiped her tears away and decided she might as well get as much sleep as she could. She walked over to the small futon she had luckily gotten from Akito and laid down on it. She took an extra pillow and curled her hands around it like she usually held P-chan. She missed him too and decided it would help her sleep easier if she pretended the pillow was her pig. Akane closed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Ranma...You'd better...come for me..." and she was now asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Wai! What did you think?! Not as good as last time? I'd like to thank Kagome-chan for helping me fix up this story a little. I still don't like Akito... What a dork. Sorry it took so long to get another one of these chapters out! Hope you guys still like it!  
  
3Akane/Kta3 


End file.
